


Water Fun

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Steve Rogers washing Nat's corvette half naked, Water fun, domestic life, kitchen porn, olive oil used as lube, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she hates it when it’s hot outside and it’s all his fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Because it’s summer and it’s outside where I live, and I keep imaging shirtless Steve.  
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

It’s hot outside

It feels like hell out there

She hates it when it’s outside and he knows it… She hates it when he decides to take off his goddamn shirt and allow the sun to shine down on his glorious sweaty muscular body. She hates it even more when the women in her neighborhood decide to openly google at her fiancé. Goddamn it why was Captain America bless with such a god like body. It’s even worse for her because he’s cleaning her black corvette, so when he bends over to clean the windshield, those tight pair of denims cling onto his muscular ass, the sight itself gets women pregnant. God how she hates it when his body gets wet, drops of water going down his naked chest and down onto his pants. Fuck she can feel herself getting horny as she watches him from the kitchen window.

_Woof_

She looks down and spots an orange-brown and white furred dog looking up at her. Nat can’t help but smile and gently strokes his head.

“I think it’s time to show these women who owns Captain America, don’t you think so Dodger?” The dog barks in agreement and wags his tail.

The spy quickly hurries up the stairs and spots Steve’s navy blue sweater (that was a given to him a few months ago because he looked really sexy in it), shrugging off her sports bra and shorts, she puts the sweater on and the hem of it barely manages to cover her baby blue colored panties. She takes a quick look in the mirror and messes her hair up a little bit, wanting to make sure she gives her lover a sexy look.

Dodger lifts his head up as he spots her re-entering the kitchen and follows her out the door. Nat tries her best to suppress a moan as her fiancé is currently wet and soap suds are dripping down his body. Steve turns around the moment he hears Dodger bark and automatically gawks at his lover. She’s walking towards him and swaying her hips, once close enough her fingers reach for the belt loopholes of his jeans and tugs him towards her.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Steve gulps a bit. “N-Nat?”

“I see you’re giving our neighbors a free show.”

“I’m just washing your car ma’am.”

She grins at him and cups the back of his neck. “I love it when you call me ma’am,” she purrs and pulls him down for a kiss. Nat smirks against his lips as she can hear several women groan the moment her other hand reaches behind him and squeezes his ass.

Steve moaned into the kiss as she began to rub herself against his forming erection. Pulling apart his blue eyes darkened in lust, she knew that he wanted her, _now_.

“Shall we move this inside?”

“Oh god yes,” he moaned against her lips as she cupped his arousal.

Once they got inside, Steve had Dodger go out in the back and Nat quickly closed the blinds of the kitchen. As soon as she turned around, Steve had his hands on her hips and kissed her. He sat her on the sink and began to rub against her soaking panties.

“God you’re so hot,” he pants against her neck.

Nat couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re not too bad yourself, hot stuff.”

She moans as she feels his lips worshipping her, whispering how amazing she looks in his sweater, he releases another moan as he can feel her hardened peaks through the fabric.

“No bra?”

“Didn’t want any obstacles.”

Steve let’s out a breathy laugh. “Hon you’re wearing panties.” He tugs on the piece of cloth.

“Had to have some decency Rogers.”

“Is that so… Mrs. Rogers.”

This time she moans at the way he calls her soon to be last name. “I hate it when you call me that.”

“No,” he purrs and rubs her drenched panties, “you love it.”

“Asshole,” she grins and reaches behind her and soaks him with the sink hose.

“Hey,” he tries to protect himself and grabs the sink hose. “Cheater,” this time she squeals as she’s the one getting wet. Steve finds himself wanting her, the way his soaked sweater clings to her body. “Come here.”

He has her in his arms again, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carries her to the island in the kitchen. His hands reach for the hem of the sweater and helps it get out of it as it clings to her soaked body. Steve immediately tries to lick off every single drop of water on her skin, his hot tongue a major contrast to the cold drops of water. His blue eyes spots some water on her breasts and immediately goes to one of them. Nat arches her back off the island as his mouth is wrapped around one of her mounds. His tongue flat against the tip and his teeth gently scrapping the skin around it.

Nat begins to moan his name as his hands replace his mouth and starts to knead and massage her breasts. Their lips meeting one another for a desperate and needy kiss. Steve moans into the kiss as he feels her nails dragging into every dip and cut his muscular body has to offer. He groans slightly as one of her hands slipped into his pants and squeeze his ass through his boxer briefs. One of his hands leaves her breast and makes its way towards her panties, the tip of his finger lightly circling the soaking cloth.

“Darling,” he moans softly, “you’re wet.”

“You’re fault,” she mewls against him, her body arching against his.

He pulls his lips away from her own and begins to leave trails down her body as he makes his way to her dripping core. His enhanced sense of smell allows him to know how aroused she is and it causes his own arousal to twitch in response. The blond uses his teeth to pull her panties off, once he presses his nose against her core, her scent consumes him and he growls in response. Steve has her legs over his shoulder as he pulls her close to him and her ass is against his chest. He leans his head down and his tongue is flat against her folds, the tip of his wet muscle swirling around her throbbing clit. Nat arches her back in response and holds onto the side of the island as he begins to eat her out. His tongue’s already slipped past her folds and starts to lick her inner walls. She can feel him licking every nook and cranny, leaving nothing untouched.

She finds herself falling apart as he curls the tip of his tongue, her juices entering his mouth and he’s drinking every single drop like a man finding water for the first time. He carefully unhooks her legs from his shoulders allowing her to recover from her orgasm. His index finger swipes some of her juices and he brings it to his mouth, groaning at her taste, never getting enough of her.

Through half lidded eyes, Nat watches him unzip his pants and tug his boxer briefs down. His hard and dripping with arousal, she watches his hand grip his cock and begin to stroke it. In response she licks her lips and slides off the island and kneels in front of him. Steve watches her take his cock in her mouth in by inch until the head is pressed against the back of her throat. Her hands wrapped around the bottom half of his cock and starts to move back and forth while her hands stroke him. His head drops down as she sucks and licks his cock. Her tongue tracing his veins and licking the underside of his shaft. Steve nearly loses it when her tongue licks his slit. Her teeth are gently scrapping the sides of his cock, pulling away she spits on his cock and her hands are spreading her saliva over his throbbing arousal. Steve curses in Gaelic as he falls apart in her mouth and quickly sits her back on the island.

He turns around and opens one of the cabins and pulls out a bottle of olive oil. Nat grins and takes the bottle and spreads the liquid all over his cock and Steve moans in response, once he’s all lubed up she hands him the bottle back so he can put it away. She leans back and braces herself on her elbow as Steve aligns himself. Their lips meet one another and he’s sinking inside of her, her body trembles in response as the feel of his cock is filling her up. Before he fills her up completely, he pulls back only for the tip to remain and slams his hips forward. Nat grips his biceps as he’s pistons in and out of her. The curve of his cock is rubbing against her walls in the best way possible, alongside the texture of his veins add to the delicious friction she’s feeling.

Nat moves her hands up from his biceps to his shoulders as Steve continues to fuck her. His name becomes a prayer on her lips as he takes her left leg and hooks it up on his shoulder. The blonde’s grunts fill the kitchen alongside Nat’s screams. She’s gripping his hair tightly in one hand as she comes undone from the sheer prowess of his cock, but he’s not done with her yet. Steve pulls out and takes her down the island, she’s barely standing but holds onto the piece of furniture. He grins at her and this time, he’s the one sitting on the island. Nat smiles and he lifts her up by her hips, she’s straddling his hips and rubs against his weeping cock. His length is slick with her arousal and the olive oil. The red head grabs his cock and she’s slides down on him, moaning at how well he’s filling her up.

“So big,” he grins in response as his masculine ego has just been petted.

He grunts as she’s sitting down on him, the head of his cock pressing against her cervix. Nat starts to circle her hips against him, she’s mewling as his curls rub against her clit. He looks up at her and he twitches in response at how beautiful and sexy she looks at the moment. Steve cups the back of her neck and pulls her in for a kiss. They moan into the kiss as she begins to bounce up and down his lap. The soldier growls as her breasts bounce in time of her movements, his hands cup them and start to play with them.

Nat whines as he pulls him off of his lap and he’s sliding down the island, but her whines turn into moans the moment he has her breasts press against the refrigerator and he’s taking her from behind. She moans against the stainless steel appliance as Steve fucks her. The refrigerator starts to rattle as Steve’s pace becomes relentless and she’s trying to hold on by gripping the sides of the refrigerator. She’s losing herself in pleasure from the contrast of the cool metal and the heat of his body against her own. Her eyes focus on the sight of his reflection through the refrigerator, seeing the veins on his neck, his Adam apple bobbing, and sweat dripping down his forehead was enough to set her off. With a stream of Russian curses she comes and her juices squirt all over, some hitting the refrigerator and everything else drips down her entrance, down their legs and even coating his balls. A few more thrusts, Steve’s gripping hard on her hips as he comes hard inside of her four times. His head is on her right as his forehead is pressed against the refrigerator trying to cool himself off.

Nat smiles and tilts his head to the side and leans up to kiss him. The soldier finds himself smiling in the kiss and pulls out of her slowly so his seeds remain inside of her. He’s leaning against the island and lets out a small laugh.

“Damn, I need to cool down.”

The red head turns around and leans against the refrigerator and crosses her arms under her breasts. “So do I, it’s too hot.”

“But not hot enough not to fuck, eh?”

She rolls her eyes in response. “You’re fault for looking so damn hot.”

Steve grins at her. “After being frozen for 70 years, I think I deserve to be hot.”

“Whatever Capsicle.”

“Why’d you have to use Tony’s nickname for me?”

Nat smiles at him and walks towards the soldier, close enough she tugs his cock. “It’s not a nickname, it’s a compliment.” This time Steve finds himself blushing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I added Chris Evans' new dog Dodger because he's such a cute little puppy.


End file.
